


Time will arrange everything …

by pikachu1710, Silentiumsilence



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, F/M, UST
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-15 15:43:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18672667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pikachu1710/pseuds/pikachu1710, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silentiumsilence/pseuds/Silentiumsilence
Summary: Sometimes she wanted to fix everything. After all, why else magic, why her superpowers, if she can not make the lives of people dear to her even a little better?





	Time will arrange everything …

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Время все расставит...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18660085) by [Silentiumsilence](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silentiumsilence/pseuds/Silentiumsilence). 



> This is a translation of the work Время все расставит... by Silentiumsilence.

It was a warm spring morning, which Hope spent on the shore of the lake, on a small pier, often serving as a training place. With her legs dangling, she touched cool water with her fingertips. She loved to come here in the days of “respite,” as they and Alaric called them — a time when there was no need to save anyone from monsters or from themselves. Rare moments of calm that she could devote to herself or to loved ones.

Experiencing the burden of the past, she moved away from everyone. She closed the fragile, wounded heart with reliable armor of a tribrid recluse, using sarcasm and solitude as a weapon against all those seeking to get closer. But her ways didn't work with Rick. Dr. Saltzman simply ignored them, his persistent care sometimes infuriated her, but gradually she gave up. Left for him vulnerability in her armor. And, after a long time, after kilotons of silence, evil, empty, desperate words, after a heap of punches, blocks and painful drops in training, Rick still pulled her from the bottom of the abyss of suffering in which she found herself after the death of her relatives.

Hope finally decided to start a new relationship, though with an old acquaintance. A man from the clear, golden days of the past, when she still did not know what the pain of irretrievable loss meant. Landon Kirby seemed like a great guy. Not immediately, of course, but Hope fell in love a little. And it was already a little more than she dared to afford. After all, she had no strength left to endure the next funeral.

But now, sitting on the warm boards of the pier, heated by the rays of the morning sun, she only thought about why she did not want to fall deeply in love, headlong into insanity. Everything was too calm, and she deliberately looked for signs of a love fever, but in vain. Landon did not dream at night, because of his closeness and kisses did not catch his breath, as he had once been with Roman, and her heart did not stop in her chest, but she still liked him. He was a good, nice guy ... he wanted to be, and fate dealt with him too cruelly, as with Alaric, she suddenly decided.

Sometimes she wanted to fix everything. After all, why else magic, why her superpowers, if she can not make the lives of people dear to her even a little better?

And so, looking at the smooth and even, like a mirror, smooth surface of lake water, she decided to help Rick, as he once helped her, because in recent months he has become her only close friend. She was pleased to see the joy in his eyes, his warm smile, but it happened so rarely. Hope knew that he was unhappy, and it was not expressed in the empty bottles of bourbon, that he would sneak out after a last night, it was visible in his eyes, held down by hidden pain. Hope noticed her once, looking at her reflection after her mother’s death, and then began to notice her on the faces of others. Grief, the sadness of loss through the rays penetrated through the pupils, sometimes burning a person from the inside.

“And what about the warm-up?” Without greeting, Rick asked, frightening her with his sudden appearance. Hope thought so deeply that she simply did not hear him approach.

“Only your old bones need warm-ups,” Hope said immediately in retaliation, smiling mischievously.

“My experienced bones still do you in two accounts,” he did not remain in debt. “Begin to warm up.”

“Nooo,” Hope drawled, leaning back, and lay down on the wooden planks, spreading her arms. "Let's just sit down?"

“Do not tell me that I was dragged here so early for the beauty of nature?” Alaric grumbled discontentedly, but still sat down beside her, and then took off his sneakers and pulled off his socks to lower his legs into the water.

“Do you think I'll be as grumbling at your age?” Hope amused, looking at how his eyes shine when they are touched by the warm light of the morning sun.

“If you live,” Rick smiled in response. “With your unhealthy mania do everything herself and get into various troubles is a high chance that I will grumble for a long time after your funeral.”

“You know ... I will not die,” she sighed. “Just become a vampire.”

“Deadman, drinking blood for existence,” he replied seriously. “We will not allow this ... Therefore, we need training.”

All my life solid training. "Let's even have a rest day today? .." sighing, stretched Hope and decided to change the subject. "Better tell me why you are still not married?"

Rick frowned.

“Let's not talk about it?”

“I don't understand,” Hope said. “You are well preserved!”

“The ability to give compliments was obviously inherited from your father,” Alaric grinned, shaking his head.

“Wasn't there anyone who met your high demands?” Hope asked, drawing circles with her toes on the surface of the water.

“High?” He exclaimed in surprise. “What makes you think? In general ... they were. But rather, I did not match. Who needs the father of two troubled twins, whose mother is still alive, and also young and successful? Everyone probably thinks that something is wrong with me, since I am not with her, and she is not with me …”

Hope knew that Caroline refused when he made the offer. By the edge of her ear, I heard gossip about the fact that she was in love with her father, but she truly loved a certain Stephen, a vampire that Hope did not remember.

“With you, everything is so ... I'm sorry,” she drawled, noticing the sadness in his eyes.

“Don't think about it,” said Rick. “Even I don’t think …”

“And others? .. Emma? Is there no one who you like?” Hope didn't give up.

Alaric said nothing, dropping his eyes.

“You know that I won't tell anyone ... Answer,” she demanded. “Otherwise, I’ll accidentally drop a tempting thought by chatting with Josie and Lizzie.” I have no doubt that they will go to great lengths to make their father happy.

Rick looked back at her with open horror.

“I'm happy!” He exclaimed. “And until this day I underestimated Klaus’s pernicious influence!”

“Come on!” in turn, Hope got mad. “My father has nothing to do with it!”

“Okay, okay!” Rick gave up, realizing that he bent the mention. “I will tell you, but only if you defeat me during training. I win - and you swear no more to start this dialogue.”

“Bargain?” she laughed. “Ok, I catch you on the word.”

“Alas,” he smiled broadly in response. “Today I am confident in my abilities.”

And, the truth, hand-to-hand fight ended in a draw first, and the second round - with Rick's victory, and even a rematch with the use of magic did not bring Hope victory. She was afraid to do much harm, so she kept her spells weaker.

“It’s just not my day,” she decided, looking intently at the back of her opponent when they left the pier. “But this does not mean that you won. I'll figure it out without stupid deals.”

What was good about the closed school is its extensive library, in which, with special zeal, you could find everything. Mikaelson spent a couple of days, but still found the coveted volume, which contained the necessary spell. She explained to her rebellious conscience that the invasion of the privacy of Alaric is good, because he does not want to change anything, and she does him a favor. For some reason, and Hope herself did not understand why, but she suddenly strongly wanted him to be happy ... really happy, but to no one but her, it seemed that there was no business: Caroline, his daughters and even himself. And it was worth fixing right now, and she will think later about the correctness of the methods.

The complex pentagram was carefully drawn with chalk on the floor, the candles were lit and set in the right places. A bowl of spell ingredients stood in the center next to the book, wide open on the right page. Hope was ready.

The clock showed exactly four in the morning. It is time. Rick slept quietly in his room when she began a ritual that causes sleep, which will show the image of the one to whom he is not indifferent.

As Hope had finished saying the last word of the spell, how the grasses flared, their thick, viscous smoke filled her lungs, stupefying her consciousness, and she fell into a sleep.

Hope immediately realized that the spell worked: suddenly she was on the couch in the manor’s living room. She wore a familiar burgundy summer dress. For some reason, the embroidery hoop was clamped in her left hand, and the needle and the thread in her right hand. On the table scattered chaos multi-colored floss. Opposite her sat the owner of the dream and calmly read another book about ancient Egypt.

“God, Rick! She wondered to herself. “What made you think I could embroider?!”

In order not to destroy the fabric of the dream, Hope had to humbly play the role assigned to her, until his beloved appeared in the dream. Otherwise, Rick will wake up and everything will be for nothing.

On the circle of coarse canvas, which she sometimes used to paint with oil, the letter “M” was embroidered — the stamp of arms of her family.

“Thank you, Rick, for not kittens with roses!” She smiled mentally. “Otherwise, I would have thought that you had misled me with your grandmother!” With great effort, she made herself dozens of new stitches. “Or maybe I am his grandmother in a dream?” This thought made her put down the hoop and look around for a mirror.

I saw only a closet with glass doors. Hope got up and headed towards him.

"Already finished?" suddenly asked Rick, closing the book.

“Probably,” Hope replied and froze. In the reflection, she saw a copy of herself, only supposedly a little older. It was foolish to expect an accurate reflection of reality from a dream, so she did not attach any importance to it until she looked more closely at Rick.

In his dream, he clearly imagined himself younger. Something in him quietly changed, and he seemed to have descended from a photograph a decade ago. Hope remembered that she has a card in her album, where he looks the same. She would never confess, but there he seemed beautiful to her.

A sudden thought made her nervously exclaim: “Who are we waiting for?”

“Are we waiting for someone?” Rick asked, puzzled, getting up from his chair.

“It's not just the way we sit in the living room,” Hope replied. "Who should come?"

“Does anyone have to?" He frowned. "I do not remember that I have a meeting."

“You must remember,” taking a step toward him, Hope whispered fiercely. "Think about who we are waiting for? Who should come?"

“Are you okay, Hope?” Rick worried, taking her by the shoulders. “You're kind of pale ... What's going on?”

For a moment she was scared that he was about to wake up. It was impossible to prevent this.

“It's all right,” she answered as casually as possible. "It just seems to me that we were waiting for someone ... are we not?"

“No,” Alaric said calmly. “It's Sunday today. Summer. All long gone home. There is no one in the estate except for us, and it won't be for a long time.”

Could she be the one? Hope involuntarily opened her mouth, looked at Rick with round eyes, and then covered it with her hand. The skin has touched the metal. She suddenly noticed a gold ring on her finger. Unexpected discoveries brought her mind into a stupor. Probably, from the side, she looked as if she was going to faint, because Rick held her shoulders and then pulled her close, hugging him tightly. And she answered. She touched his back with her hands.

My heart sank for a moment, and then pounded at an accelerated pace. Hope laughed nervously, looking into his eyes, so close that she could see the drawing on the iris.

"You're acting strange. Is this me crazy or are you? Alaric asked and touched her forehead with his hand."You don't feel hot"

“Definitely me,” Hope whispered, feeling a dizzy weakness. For some reason, now she was unable to take a step back and break free from the ring of his warm, caring hands.

“I love you, Hope,” Alaric whispered. “You know you can always tell me if something bothers you.”

“I ... I am not disturbed by anything,” she could only utter, and finally retreated, turning away to the window. He should not see her like that. Confused. Shocked She was breathing deeply, and her heart was violently tapping the rhythm.

Rick hugged her from the back, kissing her neck lightly, causing her to run across her skin and then spine.

“I will always be there, no matter what happens,” he said in her ear. She turned and stared at his face. She was silent for a couple of endless seconds, and he was waiting for an answer ... 

Hope with a head covered panic. She felt how her familiar reality collapsed with a bang, where everything was peacefully laid out on the shelves. Her body reacted violently to his every word, every touch. This is the fever she was looking for, but not the one she wanted to find …

Embroidery suddenly caught her eye. Quickly grabbing the needle, Hope pricked her finger. Desperately jumped off a dream ship in a sea of reality.

The candles suddenly went out. The smoke cleared. The clock on the shelf showed four hours and one minute. Somewhere on the other side of the estate, Rick abruptly jumped out of bed.

Hope could not fall asleep for the rest of the night, and she was overwhelmed only towards the evening. For several days she simply could not accept this thought. She simply did not know how to react. On his feelings ... On her own ... On everything that she didn’t even suspect. And she avoided Alaric. It turned out to be extremely simple because he shared the same dream with her and hid in response.

Landon also suffered from their mutual hide and seek. He was shunned for company. Hope justified herself preparing for the exams, and gradually he believed her, he really did not want to fly out of school, where he suddenly found a new home. She finally calmed down when he stopped trying to get her attention and focused on her studies, giving her the opportunity to think about everything impassively.

After an incredibly long week, Hope decided to make that dream sound, and look at Rick's reaction. She needed to know that everything that happened was not the fruit of her imagination, not the result of her mistake during the ritual, that she had not lost her mind, simply inventing a delusional dream.

Hope borrowed the floss and hoops, but did not wear a burgundy dress, and remained in her usual clothes. She knew that she would cross Alaric at midnight: every day after the day he had gone, he made a full detour.

Going down to the living room, she sat down on the sofa, spreading the threads in front of her and, pulling on the fabric, waited. Time seemed to stand still. From the nerves, she had already cracked all her fingers to the moment when she heard the sound of his steps in the corridor.

Rick froze in the aisle.

“Hope?” he asked.

“Dr. Saltzman,” she greeted without taking her eyes off the nasty embroidery. Rick took a couple of careful steps forward.

“Why are you here after hours?”

“Yes ... here I am embroidering,” she drawled, still not raising her eyes.

Rick did not answer, but simply stood silently. A minute passed before he came closer.

“I didn’t notice this hobby before,” he said, breaking the silence. Hope noted that his voice was somehow dull. “Why did you suddenly decide to do this?”

“I saw it in my dream,” she answered, and finally raised her eyes. Their eyes intersected in her mind with a crash of a thousand broken glasses. For a second the whole world seemed to disappear, the living room disappeared, and only they were left alone. My heart sank in my chest.

She squeezed the needle to the pain. For some reason, Hope could not read a single emotion on his face. Unable to withstand this strange torture, she looked down.

Rick was silent. Did not budge. One. Two. Three. She counted seconds to the moment he decided to leave. Or she'll throw her out, send her to sleep ... But as time went on, she embroidered everything. On the machine, almost thoughtlessly, not noticing how it does stitch by stitch until the threads run out. It was as if they had pulled them out of their torpor.

“Do you mind if I sit with you?” Rick asked quietly.

“No,” Hope breathed. Inside, as if unleashed tight, suffocating a node of tension. Alaric sat down in the chair opposite. Reality has replaced the dream.

Hope continued to sew, occasionally glancing at Rick. He did not take her eyes off her. The conversation did not take place, but their too loud silence told them both a lot, and gradually they relaxed.

“Silence does not oppress if you listen to her with the right person,” she thought with pleasant calm.

The clock ticked measuredly and Hope began to get sleepy. The stitches became less and less, and the hoops fell to their knees. A little later, already at dawn, she discovered that she was lying covered with a wool blanket. Rick sleeps in the seat opposite. The embers in the fireplace are almost extinct. The room became dark and cool. Silently getting up from the couch, she carefully covered him with a rug, finally touching his cheek with her lips. Rick did not wake up.

As she left, she realized that she did not find a solution to what to do with her feelings. But time will surely put everything in its place ...


End file.
